1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use, in cosmetic or dermatological topical compositions, of a dendritic polyester polymer and/or of the combination of the dendritic polymer with a film-forming polymer, and the topical cosmetic or dermatological compositions containing these polymers.
2. Discussion of the Background
In cosmetology and dermatology, it is advantageous to have compositions which are capable of forming films when they are applied to the skin. Compositions having film-forming properties have the advantages of, for example, promoting the evenness of applied layers, reinforcing skin-softening and protecting action, improving the quality of the deposition of make-up products such as foundations and lipsticks, and imparting transfer-resistance (so-called "transfer-free" products), or alternatively, in the case of packs or cataplasms, facilitating cleansing of the skin simply by peeling off the dried composition.
The components imparting the above-noted film-forming properties are generally high-molecular-weight polymers. To obtain substantial film-forming properties in cosmetic or dermatological compositions, it is not satisfactory to simply increase the concentration of these high-molecular-weight polymers in the cosmetic or dermatological compositions. Such an approach is indeed limited by the fact that these polymers excessively increase the viscosity of the finished product. The finished product becomes too thick; it is thus difficult to apply to the skin and therefore loses its sensory qualities.
The present inventors have now discovered that it is possible to overcome the above-noted disadvantages, i.e. to reinforce the film-forming properties of topical cosmetic or dermatological compositions without damaging their sensory properties, by using a new type of polymer called a dendritic polymer or dendrimer having a polyester structure with terminal hydroxyl groups.
Indeed, these dendritic polymers or dendrimers described in greater detail below, although only very slightly viscous, have now been found particularly capable of reinforcing the cohesion of a film formed by customary film-forming polymers. Their incorporation into topical cosmetic or dermatological formulations has no damaging effects on their texture or sensory properties.